Voldemort's children
by Dramionelover19011918
Summary: This is my idea of what happens when Voldemort has kids


Voldemort's Daughter and Son

Pacing the floor outside my girlfriend's house I waited for the news of my daughter's birth. Just when I was about to walk through the door the mid-wife came out and told me the good news, "You have a healthy baby daughter Tom." You see I took my father's name after he passed and am now known as Thomas Marvolo Riddle. I walked threw the door and hesitated at the bedroom door. As I walked in I saw a beautiful baby girl in the arms of Morgana my girlfriend of two years. As I looked around though I saw a newborn boy who I later found out was my son. We named our daughter Raven which translates into Raven and our son we named Corbett which also translates into raven. I was overjoyed not only because I knew I had two beautiful children but because I knew I had two more deatheaters to add to the bunch. When my children saw me they screamed and turned in to face their mother's chest. I wanted my children to love me because I wanted to be a good father but I also wanted my children to fear me because they would have to know discipline. I walked away from my family right then and walked out into the cold January air. One thing I knew was that my twins would be there for each other no matter what.

14 years latter

Raven was in her room crying, her step father had just gotten mad at her for spilling her chocolate milk at dinner and grabbed her, drug her to the wall and slapped her. Before he could hit her again though, Corbett jumped in front of her covering her with his body. Corbett's back was facing their step father Steven. Corbett was pried from his sister's arms and thrown into a wall causing his head to bleed. Despite the bleeding Corbett got up again with only one thought… protecting his twin sister. Raven now sat on the floor curled up in a ball fearing a blow to the head or stomach by the man's foot. He just left her there though and took his meal into the living room away from his "dreadful" family. Raven stayed in place for a minute and then felt warm arms hug her and start to pick her up and stand her on her feet. She opened her beautiful blue-green eyes to aqua blue ones. She hugged her blonde haired brother then ran quietly to their rooms. "Lock your door sis, and don't come out no matter what you hear. Got it!" Corbett demanded. Once inside she hurriedly locked her door and then heard her brother's door lock also. When she got inside she was met with an unexpected surprise. She jolted back and screamed then tried to run to her door and unlock it but was grabbed and pulled back to the bed. She could hear her brother banging on the door trying to smash it open while screaming her name. She glanced out the window to see her next door neighbor Adam running to climb up into her room but the man who had grabbed her locked the window and she knew this was it. The man sat her down on her light pink comforter of her king bed. She now saw Adam smashing the window trying to get in. The man squatted in front of her. He had short cropped brown hair, a devilish frown, grey eyes, and a symbol on his uniform that read… Slytherin? Yeah Slytherin was it and it had a snake on it. "Let me introduce myself Raven… What happened?" I got up and ran to the mirror already knowing what was awaiting me. But I gasped when I saw my reflection my left eye was swollen shut and the entire right side of my face was black and blue. I quickly put myself back together mentally before walking back over to the young teen that had not moved an inch except to look at my reaction. "It's nothing out of the usual." I lied for fear of sounding weak and powerless. "Now who are you?" I said firmly. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, your father, Raven." Just then my bedroom door and window unlocked and opened without Tom moving. "How…?" I questioned. Adam and Corbett darted into my room and stood in front of me protectively. They pushed me back ready to kill the stranger in my room then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and my mother gasp to see the man in my room. "Morgana you look stunning today" Tom said with a smile that reached from ear to ear. "Tom…." was all my mother could manage then she saw my face and came running to me but Adam, Corbett and Tom stood in front of me protectively. "What happened to Raven, Morgana?" Tom asked sounding concerned. She tried pushing them out of her way to get to me but the guys held their position and refused to budge. "Get out of my way Corbett now, let me look at your sister!" my mother demanded. Corbett stood up a bit taller along with Adam and Corbett said "No mother I will not move you have let Steven beat us for the past ten years and when we are finally safe in our rooms I will not let you hurt us." My mother backed away shocked and we could see pain and hurt in her eyes. She walked out of the room and went to her bedroom pulling out ten- one hundred dollar bills then silently walking back in. "Here." My mother said almost inaudible. Adam took the money and counted it. "1,000 dollars guys." Adam said in a hushed tone. My mother grabbed each of our book bags and filled them with clothes and food. She told us to sneak out of the window and run. We did as she said and left with Tom for we trusted him more then our mother. At least Tom stood in front of me and protected me for my mother and everything. Since Tom stood next to my brother and Adam he was truly more reliable then my mother ever was. We ran down the street after hearing my step father scream at us from our bedroom window. We had no where to go so we just kept running away from my home. While we were running I heard a car horn honk and someone get out. I turned back just in time to see my step father running after us half drunk. I was the only one who knew he was there and I was afraid to speak up to tell the others. I was the slowest one there so when he finally caught up to us he grabbed me from behind and I let out a blood curtailing scream. Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to look at me. Steven turned me toward him and slapped me so hard across the face I crumbled to the ground. Afraid to move I cried silently while face down to the ground. Adam rushed over to me and unfolded my body that was wrapped so tightly together it took him about five minutes to just get my arm unwrapped from the other. He gave up and wrapped me in his arms as I cried into his chest. I heard a scream and looked up at Steven as he was turned into a little white ferret. Tom then went over and put him into his car and picked me up without saying anything. He carried me all the way to the train station and then we disappeared into what seemed like a black hole. Next thing I knew we were standing in a marsh across from a huge awkward looking house. Tom set me on my feet and steadied me as we started walking toward the house. We were met at the door by a young man who looked about eighteen and we were rushed into the house when he saw how pale I was from my encounter with Steven before. He introduced himself to be Charlie Weasley and then some other red heads came out of the kitchen quickly when he heard himself introduce himself. We were introduced to the entire family and then Tom left quickly telling Molly, the mother, to take care of us for a while. I shared a room with the youngest and only girl Ginny. We got along really well and soon became best friends. I really liked Ginny she was so sweet and kind. One night while the parents were out the Weasley's invited some of their friends over and we all played Truth or dare in the living room. While my brother and Adam and I had been staying there we had all learned that we were witches and wizards. So while playing truth or dare I picked dare and was told to go over to Draco Malfoy's house and take one of his robes for school. Draco Malfoy was a bleach blonde boy who had an awful attitude and was rude. I finally gave up after about a minute of arguing and agreed. I apperated to Malfoy manner and was in Draco's room when I heard his door open silently. There in front of me stood the hottest guy I'd ever seen and I just wanted to get to know him. Then he spoke up and his voice was like velvet. I did not hear what he had said because I was so mesmerized in his looks and voice. I asked "What did you say? Sorry I didn't hear you." "Who are you and what are you doing in my room miss?" He asked a little irritated. "R...Raven McElderly." I stuttered. He looked amazed and in a trance as I spoke so I continued speaking. "My name is Raven McElderly and I'm fourteen. How old are you and what your name sir is." I asked politely. He didn't answer me he just stared at me with wide eyes and his mouth ajar. I guess he finally snapped out of it because he asked me to repeat myself. I repeated myself again politely and he grinned at me apologetically as if to say sorry for not listening. Draco replied and I told him I'd better be going. He tried to stop me by saying it was unsafe for me outside but I told him I could handle myself and walked out the front door of his house. While walking through the woods to get to the road I ran into an evil and mean looking man who grabbed me and pushed me up against a tree. He took one look at me and jumped back as if he knew exactly who I was then he bowed and apologized in earnest. I stood up a bit taller and said in a strict tone "My father will hear about this, you know that right." He started to freak out at my strict tone and I told him to give me his arm. He held his arm out for me and I called my father. My father showed up the next minute and I told my father what the man did. Tom did not do anything because I asked him not to and I asked Tom to keep a watchful eye on him. I ran back to the house scared out of my mind and rushed trough the door and tackled Draco who didn't see me coming. He hugged me tightly and let me cry on his shoulder. While I was crying on Draco's shoulder my father walked in and rushed over to me. Draco saw who had just walked into the house and carefully rose up from the ground pulling me with him and then my father walked over to Draco and clapped him on the back then hugged me tightly. "Are you alright, Raven?" My father asked me. I answered honestly "Just a little shaken I'm not use to facing anything like that without my brother, so I'm just a little shaken, Dad." Draco just stared between us shocked and then bowed to both of us. I told him to rise and he did. "Draco listen to me you can't tell anyone about Tom being my father. No one knows who my father is so please keep my secret." Draco walked slowly over to me and hugged me tightly and I knew right then and there I could trust Draco with anything. "I promise to keep your secret Raven I would never do anything to hurt you or your family." I had tears rolling down my eyes because I never felt anything in the world like this before I knew right then that I loved Draco but I also knew that Tom would never allow me to date Draco. Tom took my arm and was looking very unpleasant at us he then said goodbye and I disappeared into a black hole again. I noticed when I landed on my hands and knees I was alone in my old house sitting across from Steven my step dad. I got up and ran to my old room locking the door behind me. I guess my father was really mad at me to send me back here. I opened my bedroom window and climbed up to the roof. As I reached the roof I heard my bedroom door smash to the ground with a boom. I curled up in a ball and cried for fear of Steven finding me. I called silently for Draco to find me and help me but nothing happened and I just lay on the roof crying. I woke up what must have been five in the morning because the sun was just rising. I climbed quickly down to the ground where I ran for help. I ran to Adam's house where I called my brother's cell phone. "Hello?" Adam said picking up my brother's phone. "Adam, you have to help m-" the line cut off. I never felt less helpless then I did now because two feet away from me stood the deatheater from the woods who had grabbed me. I tried to walk back but walked right into Draco who mouthed the word sorry to me. I grabbed my want out of my shoe and pointed it at Draco and mouthed the same thing before screaming the word "Stupify!" and Draco went flying. I quickly turned around to face the other male and screamed "Incarcerous" which caused him to drop to the ground and be tied up with ropes. He screamed at me to untie him but I ignored him and walked out after writing a small note to my father saying: "Dear Father, here's a little present from your loving daughter. Never leave me with that jerk again or you will have a HUGE mess to clean up after me. Think before you do anything again. Got it father. Love, Raven." I then took the note and taped it to the deatheater's head and called my father. I apperated after I called him and went to the burrow, where Corbett and Adam was with the Weasleys. I knocked quickly on the door hoping that someone was home then my worst fear came true in front of me stood my father. I turned and ran knowing I was faster then he was and apperated just outside of Hogwarts grounds and ran up the huge yard that threatened to swallow me whole any second and I breathed a sigh of relief when I didn't see my father behind me. I was met at the door by Adam and Corbett along with all the Weasleys. They ushered me inside and showed me to the dinning room where I was brought up to the front and sorted into Gryffindor along with my brother and Adam. After the three of us the Weasley kids under eighteen were all sorted into Gryffindor. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that I had friends and my family in the same house as me. Ginny and I shared a dorm. As I sat down at the table I saw Draco staring at me from across the room. He looked so mad at me like I had slapped him but I had insulted him so much more then that I had sent him flying across the room and knocked him unconscious. What a good friend I am I thought to myself as I got up and left the room crying. Everything that had happened in the past few days was starting to take a toll on me and I needed to leave before anyone saw me cry. I saw from the corner of my eye that Draco got up quietly and was following me out along with one of the teachers. When I got out in the hall I ran to the closest class room that I knew had never been used from the thick layer of dust. I saw Draco and the professor walk right by the room and then I saw them leave to go back to the feast. I sat in the darkest corner and cried myself to sleep. When I awoke Draco was sitting next to me and I was about to scream when he looked at me with pain in his eyes. He put his index finger over my mouth as I heard my father and the teachers walking around outside asking each other where I went. I was so grateful that Draco found me before they did. I wrote in the layer of dirt and dust on the ground thanks and I'm so sorry about Sunday. He read it with acceptance in his eyes and he nodded silently. I smiled gratefully at his kindness knowing I didn't disserve it. I wrote in the dirt and dust one again only writing. Why are you being so kind to me I was rude and mean to you Sunday? He pointed to himself then made a heart across his chest then pointed to me with tears in his eyes. "I love you too'' I whispered to him being completely honest. I was about to say something else but Draco pulled me into a kiss just as the door to the room opened. My father apologized for walking in on us thinking we were some normal teenagers and not his fourteen year old daughter and his sixteen year old deatheater. I smiled at the kiss and waved my father away going along with his idea. Then he saw my arm and saw the scar across my wrist. I had been playing tag with my friends when we were younger and had slipped. I slid across the new window pane and it shattered cutting my wrist slightly but leaving a horrible scar. "Raven get your but over here now young lady." Tom said strictly. I didn't reply thinking I could trick him into thinking he had the wrong person but he came over to me and grabbed my hair pulling me up and out of Draco's arms. I yelped at the pain of my hair being pulled. He pulled me out into the hall and I screamed for Adam and Corbett. I was knocked unconscious by a blow to head for screaming for my brother and Adam to help. When I woke I was in a weird room with different pictures on the walls. I could tell I was in a dungeon because it smelled musty and was freezing. Just then Professor Snape the potions teacher walked up to me and told me to stay quiet in a hushed tone that made me nervous. He walked over to the wall where he started talking to my father I think and said "No she is still unconscious Lord." I closed my eyes and made my breathing shallow for fear of Tom finding out Snape was lying. I heard the door open and two boys scream in unison. I recognized the screams immediately to be Adam and Corbett. I shot straight up and stood tall facing my father. My breathe caught as I tried to speak then over came the fear and spoke up. "You came to our house and saved my brother and myself and know your doing nothing but harming us. If we had known you were like this we would have been better of living with Steven. Why did you even try and protect me when mother came in or when Steven grabbed my arm and slapped me? Just leave our family alone." I said and grabbed my brother's arm along with Adam's and ran from the room crying as I ran. I ran up the stairs tripping occasionally and then getting up and darting up the stairs again. When we finally got to the Gryffindor tower I stumbled over the password and the guys had to help me out. Ginny saw us and ran to help along with Fred and George the two twin Weasley boys and the third youngest. Ginny and George carried me up to bed and then Adam and Fred carried Corbett off to bed. I felt relieved when I fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep. I woke up to someone shaking me violently and when I saw the person's face I screamed because boys were not allowed into the girls' dorms and not two inches from my face was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen. He looked exactly like Draco except about four years older. I was picked up bridal style and carried down the stairs. When we entered the common room I saw Steven and my mother standing in front of me. I was set down onto the ground and then the guy walked away. I looked into my mom's eyes then bolted up the stairs screaming for Ginny who came down the stairs just in time to see Steven drag me down about twelve stairs. She grabbed my hands and screamed for Fred and George who came running down the stairs. Fred tackled Steven while George ran to help Ginny pulling me up the stairs. George started to call for my brother then along with Adam and I heard two more pairs of feet rush down the stairs and a gasp then Corbett ran to tackle Steven along with Fred and Adam ran to help Ginny and George who were now just starting to get my feet free from Steven's clutch. When I was finally freed from Steven I ran up the couple of stairs that stood between George, Ginny and myself. When I reached them I took out my wand and cast the Cruciatus curse on my step father making him drop to the floor in excoriating pain. My brother and Fred ran to me and took me up to my room. While walking up the stairs a man apperated out of thin air and stood three stairs away from us. "Voldemort what are you doing here? Come to kill me yourself after having my mom and Steven try and kill me." I turned and say the man who looked like an older version of Draco. "Who are you?" I said annoyed and irritated. Just then I saw Draco through the entrance to the common room. He saw the person and came running with his want drawn. "Go away now Jesse if you know what's good for you." Draco said with a twinge of fear in his voice. "Draco who is this person and why are you threatening him?" Just then I was attacked from behind and dragged up the stairs toward my dorm. Wow I really couldn't win today I thought to myself. I took out my wand and pointed it at my father's back. "Stupify!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I ran down the stairs grabbed my friends and ran out of the school. Charlie Weasley was the last one out and told me told me to keep running no matter what happened. I had no clue where I was going but I kept running. I stopped dead in my tracks then turned and started walking back to Hogwarts. "I'll be right back guys." Then started running toward the castle. Once inside I knew where I had to go. I ran to Dumbledore's office and opened the door to see the fall. I looked into the eyes of my father "What are you doing?" I pleaded. "Raven what are you doing here I saw you leave the grounds." I ran from the room crying because I just watched my father kill an innocent man. He ran after me and grabbed my wrist making me stop. "You just killed our headmaster Voldemort now let me go. Or are planning on killing me too?" I said with tears. "Raven, I would never hurt you you're my da-" "Don't use that word I'm no longer your daughter and I never want to see you again!" I screamed at my father. He let go of my arm and I ran from the room crying. I ran right by my friends and Corbett and would stop I wanted to get as far away from this place and my father as possible. I heard them screaming and running after me and trying to get me to stop but I refused. I finally collapsed to the ground from exhaustion. Ginny was the first one to wrap her arms around me and embrace me. "What happened sis?" Corbett asked me looking bothered. "Dad." I breathed just able to catch my breath. **_  
><em>**


End file.
